Soleren Andra'stae
Master Soleren Andra'stae is an Eladrin instructor at the Magirium in Stormwall, and a powerful Wizard who specializes in illusionary magic and teleportation. He teaches low level wizards in the entry courses at the Magirium and directs them through their final tests before they move on to the next semester, generally. Personality Calm, collected, intelligent and confident. Soleren is everything the Eladrin race is meant to be, without the pretentiousness that often accompany those traits. A knowing smile, a cunning quip, a respectful bow, the teacher garners the respect of his students by respecting them in kind. Perhaps considered young for his age, at 97 years old, Soleren is learned by most races standards and it shows in his ability as a Wizard and a teacher. Often, his confidence is unnerving, as it is rarely shown to be unwarranted. It is as if he always knows your darkest secrets, his eyes flickering with the knowledge things you try your hardest to keep from them. Or at least that's what his students feel when they are trapped beneath that green gaze. HistoryCategory:Characters Soleren, like many Eladrin of his age range, was born in the city-state of Ebonveil. The Eladrin and Elf city, nestled in a nook of the great Blackwood forest, was a comfortable place to live for someone of Eladrin blood. Though as a member of House Andra'stae, a house not of the "Eight" royal houses that made up the Ebon Council, Soleren was able to avoid picking up less desirable and more pompous trait that a powerful young Eladrin might garner if he was of higher station from birth. As many of the young Eldarin in Ebonveil do, Soleren dreamt of becoming a mighty Bladesinger as an adolescent but his sword arm never caught up with his aspirations and by the time he was of age to select his path he had realized his place was not to be among the Bladesinger ranks in House Ryn'la. However, where his martial skills were meager, his connection to the arcane was strong. Soleren was soon invited to study as Wizard in the House Ha'lion and his ability to learn and use the various spells and arts of Wizardy was clear. After a decade of study in Ebonveil's greatest arcane house and another decade serving as an apprentice under a powerful wizard of the house named Gylliean Ha'lion, Soleren knew his learning was not complete and his studies under House Ha'lion were no longer quenching his thirst for knowledge. After leaving House Ha'lion and Ebonveil behind, Soleren made his way across The Stolen Divide, around the island-continent of Azula and to its siser-continent of Crimshan where the legendary arcane school called the Magirium was. Behind the great wall of Stormwall, the three great towers of the school loomed impressively even before the modern miracle that was the great "storm wall" that the city was named after. The spires tore holes into the clouds and invited Andra'stae. The school was a never ending flow of knowledge, quests and ultimately power. Soleren quickly moved through the standard semesters that a young Wizard would have to go through, soaking in every ounce of information he could glean from the courses and his instructors. It was quickly apparent to his master's that perhaps Soleren was a Wizard developed well past the knowledge they could give him and he was made a Scholar. No longer was he limited by the coursework that his instructors would give him, as a Scholar of the Magirium he was given free reign of the academy's massive libraries and other assets and was often sent on excursions out into the world to investigate arcane occurrences or in more militaristic quests for the government of Stormwall. This was the life that a young Eladrin was meant to be living, constantly learning through study as well as action. The school was his home and quickly Ebonveil became a distant memory despite his frequent visits to see his family. The enviable position as a Scholar for the Magirium began to weigh on Soleren after several decades and eventually he found he gained the most satisfaction and pleasure from giving the knowledge he had gained over the first half-century of his life to malleable young minds. He was accepted as a professor at the Magirium and began teaching first semester students in the various arcane arts and philosophy. Currently, he has risen through the ranks of the first-semester masters and is the head of all first-year professors. Abilties Master Andra'stae has spent decades honing his abilities as a Wizard and in his years as a Scholar for the Magirium he began to focus his craft on illusions and travel. The various adventures and tasks given to him as a Scholar afforded him the ability to practice his abilities in a practical setting, rather than trapped in the well-protected walls of a class room. He quickly found that he could just as easily confuse the various foes that a dangerous world such as Prynh could put in his way as easily as he could kill them. The art of teleportation was a natural partner to that school of learning. Often he found he was able to set his enemies against one another, if not just bypassing the obstacle all together. To this day he can be found, or often lost, teleporting from place to place around the grounds of the Magirium.